Brave New World
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: Brittany and Santana are out of college and off to Boston! Santana begins work with Boston Homicide. Summary sucks! Brittana and Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I came up with this while buying blind acorn things (yeah I didn't really know what they were either) with my mum and sister. Also yes, that is what I do in my summer holidays. Fun. Anyways, I haven't slept in 48 hours so all mistakes are my own. Hope y****ou likey, please review! Emily x**

ooo

"You all packed?" Santana said as she shut the boot of her car, which was packed full of all of their stuff, with great difficulty.

"Yep! All set!" Brittany replied happily, leaning down to kiss Santana softly. She felt Santana smile against her lips.

"Alright, Boston here we come!" Brittany beamed at her and turned to get into the passenger seat.

"You didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye did you?" The girls turned around to find the Glee club stood on the curb. Quinn stood at the front of the group, holding hands with Rachel who was holding an incredibly large good luck card. Puck, Kurt and Mercedes flanked them, followed by Sam, Finn, Lauren, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Artie and even Karofsky. Santana took note of Artie's frown, but was more focused on her five best friends standing at the front. After what seemed like forever, none other than Rachel Berry broke the silence,

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" She cried hysterically, rushing forwards and engulfing them in a hug. Santana and Brittany hugged her back, half-laughing half-crying. Quinn surged forwards to join the hug, then Kurt, then Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine, Sam, Mike, Dave, Finn, Lauren and a very reluctant Artie. Overwhelmed, Santana let out a sob, not even trying to hide it.

"Call us _the minute _you get there!" Kurt said, punching Brittany lightly on the arm.

"I'm gonna miss you, girl! You better come back and duet with me, Satan!" Mercedes said in a serious tone.

"Yeah and I'm expecting some swish new Boston moves, Britt!" Mike said, hugging the girl who had been his dance partner since kindergarten.

"We're coming back for Christmas." Santana said with a watery smile.

"Bring some hot chicks back with you!" Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Quinn swatted his arm.

"Good luck with everything, guys. We're only a phone call away, so _call us_!" Quinn said sincerely and Brittany hugged her again.

"OK, we better get going! We'll see you soon!" Santana said reluctantly, trying in vain to pull away from Rachel, who was holding her in a vice-like grip. She couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's dramatic behaviour, "We'll see you soon, I promise." She said to the smaller girl. Rachel loosened her grip slowly, looking at Santana. She sighed, stepping back. Quinn was soon at her side, taking her hand in hers. She put her head on the blonde's shoulder and let the tears run freely down her cheeks. Santana turned around and sat down in the driver's seat. Brittany soon joined her in the car and she pulled away from their friends, all of them waving until the vehicle was completely out of view.

As they drove along the busy freeway, Santana turned the radio on and an incredibly familiar tune drifted through the speakers;

_And the songbird keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

Brittany turned to face Santana, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. She slipped her hand under Santana's, which was resting on her lap, and interlocked their fingers, smiling genuinely at her girlfriend. Santana began to sing softly along with the radio;

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

ooo

"So, that's it! I'll leave you girls to get settled in! Rent's due on the 5th of every month and my number is on the back of the front door." The landlord said as he finished showing Brittany and Santana around their new apartment.

"Thank you, Mr. Haynes." The balding man nodded and stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. As soon as the door was closed, Santana stepped towards Brittany and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. She felt Brittany do the same and she sighed contently into blonde curls,

"I can't believe it, B. We're here, in Boston. We have our own apartment, I have a job, you have a choreography gig; life couldn't be more perfect."

Brittany smiled, "We worked hard though, San; and we still have to work hard."

"I know, Britt, but right now we have everything we need. Working hard is just a small price to pay for perfection." Brittany smiled and tightened her grip on her girlfriend. After a few minutes of just standing in each other's arms, Santana spoke, "You know what? It's our first night in Boston! Let's go out! We can unpack tomorrow! Let's just grab a beer and hang out in Boston!"

"Sounds amazing, baby. Let's go!" She took Santana's hand and led her out of the door.

ooo

"You are totally _not _a player!" Jane scoffed at her partner.

"Come on, I've had plenty of girls!" Barry Frost argued back.

"Yeah, that's why you're out spending your Saturday night with us!" Korsak said, making Jane laugh.

"What are we talking about?" Maura asked as she slid back into the booth next to Jane.

"How Frost considers himself a ladies man." Jane responded dryly.

"Oh no! I don't think you're really that…_type_."

"_That type_? Come on, I reckon I could get at least five numbers just in this bar."

"You know what? You're on! If you get that many numbers, in fact, if you get _one _number in the next five minutes, I'll buy the next round." Korsak said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but Frost," Jane leant towards him seriously, "it doesn't count if _you _write it." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna start over there." He cocked his head towards the two girls who had just walked in and were now getting seated at the bar. As he sauntered off, Jane let out a laugh.

"What?" Maura asked, confused.

"Come on, they just walked in holding hands, they-"

"Oh!" Maura laughed. Korsak, however, remained puzzled,

"What? So… they're close?" Maura and Jane laughed even harder,

"_Very_, _very close._" Jane said in a low, husky voice.

"Hi, can I buy you a drink?" Santana turned around, surprised. Brittany had only just gone to the ladies room and she was already getting hit on. _Being this hot is tiring, _she thought to herself.

"You can buy me a drink, if you understand that I am absolutely not interested in you. _Whatsoever_." The guy apparently did not take the message and sat down in Brittany's empty seat,

"I'm Barry."

"Santana."

"What a beautiful name! Oh! Is that the time? Well, I promised my friends I'd hang out with them and…well… I don't want to let them down. So, Santana, I'm not usually this forward, but um, can I have your number? I just really feel like we have good chemistry." Santana laughed and grabbed a pen. She pulled over a napkin and wrote on it. Then she folded it in half and handed it to Frost.

"Great! See you around, Santana." He winked and Santana rolled her eyes. Frost returned to his table triumphant. He put the napkin on the table with a smug smile. Jane looked at him in disbelief and reached for the napkin. Just as he was about to go and find another girl, Jane and Maura began laughing uncontrollably.

"What? What?" On the napkin, written in thick black pen was, not a number, but a message.

**Fuck off!**

Frost looked over to Santana who smirked.

"Bitch!"

"Aww, lighten up Frost. It's not her fault that you chose her out of all of the girls in the bar." Jane said, still laughing.

"She should be flattered!"

"Frost, you just hit on a lesbian!" Frost turned around to see that Santana was, sure enough, holding hands with the blonde she came in with.

"Damn it!" He said, sitting down in defeat.

ooo

To say Santana was excited would be an understatement. She literally had a spring in her step as she stepped out of the taxi and entered the large building that was Boston Police Station. In the lobby she was greeted by a tall woman holding a cup of coffee.

"You Santana Lopez?" Santana nodded. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, welcome to Boston homicide; blah, blah, blah. Shall we go up?" Jane turned towards security and flashed her badge. Santana got given a sticker and the pair proceeded to the elevator.

"You gonna wear that?" Jane said, her eyes on the sticker on Santana's finger.

"Oh, yeah." Santana stuck the sticker on the inside of her jacket, completely out of vision. Jane smirked and nodded her head.

"Nice one, Lopez, I reckon you'll fit right in here." Santana had a lopsided grin on her face. So far, she loved her job.

ooo

**A/N: Good? Awful? ****So amazing that you want to curl up in a ball and cry yourself to sleep because you'll never write anything this awesome?**** Please review and let me know! Emily x**

**P.S. I think a Jane/Santana friendship is made of win. And I kinda love Frost. OK, I love him a lot. U mad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave New World**

**Chapter 2**

ooo

**A/N: Chapter 2, in which Santana meets the team! Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts! It means a lot. I wasn't sure how many people watched Glee **_**and **_**R&I so I wasn't sure whether to post this or not. But I posted the first chapter and your response has been amazing! Wait…why am I rambling? OK, let's just get to the chapter! Please review! Emily x**

**P.S. Thanks to Stassiaaaa (forever-diamonds) as always**

**P.P.S. I know this isn't how all this detective stuff works, so sorry about the major inaccuracy. Imma do this my way.**

**P.P.P.S. holy sdjgnkhnsfbnskjngw how amazing was Rizzoli and Isles? aaaahhhh it was like a great big rizzles explosion!**

**P.P.P.P.S. GLEE IN UNDER A WEEK. I CANNOT STAY CALM. Also this is the last ps I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee, Rizzoli and Isles or any characters. Just the posters.**

ooo

"_You Santana Lopez?" Santana nodded. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, welcome to Boston homicide; blah, blah, blah. Shall we go up?" Jane turned towards security and flashed her badge. Santana got given a sticker and the pair proceeded to the elevator. _

"_You gonna wear that?" Jane said, her eyes on the sticker on Santana's finger._

"_Oh, yeah." Santana stuck the sticker on the inside of her jacket, completely out of vision. Jane smirked and nodded her head._

"_Nice one, Lopez, I reckon you'll fit right in here." Santana had a lopsided grin on her face. So far, she loved her job._

"Morning, guys."

"Hey, Jane!"

"Santana Lopez, this is Detective Korsak and Detective Frost. Guys, meet the rookie."

Vince shook Santana's hand and smiled, "Welcome to the family, kid." Barry immediately looked down at the floor as soon as he recognised Santana.

"Frost? You not gonna say hi to my new shadow?" Jane said.

"We've met, actually," Santana interjected, "he hit on me last night."

Jane burst into laughter, "Oh my god, you so did!"

"Morning!" Maura sang as she walked into the bullpen.

"Maur! This is Santana Lopez, the new kid." Jane managed to say, wiping the tears from her eyes. Maura recognised her instantly and, with one look at Jane and Korsak, the three of them were laughing hysterically. Barry frowned and sat back down at his desk, muttering curse words under his breath.

"Dr. Maura Isles." Maura introduced herself as soon as she controlled herself. Santana smiled and shook the woman's outstretched hand.

ooo

"This is the most boring day in the history of the Earth." Jane complained, leaning back in her leather chair.

"Don't jinx it!" Frost said, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

"I want to jinx it; I'm going out of my mind here."

"Great first day, right kid?" Korsak said to Santana, who nodded.

"Hey Maur," Jane saw Maura walking through the doors, "_Brilliant_ day, huh?"

"I can't believe there isn't even one homicidal maniac today!"

"Huh. Queen of the Dead, don't know why the call you that!" Jane joked. Maura mocked offence and sat down next to Jane in her chair.

"Can't you get your own chair?"

"Plastic chairs aren't good for posture; I find that people slouch more in those sorts of chairs as opposed to a fully-supported chair such as this one." Jane sighed and shuffled over as much as she could. Everyone in the room jumped when a phone rang. Recognising her girlfriend's ringtone, Santana picked up and everyone else exhaled, realising it wasn't work.

"Hey, Britt-Britt."

"Hi, San! How's your first day?"

"Slow. Not much's happening. How 'bout you?"

"Having lunch before I go see a few possible studios."

"So you narrowed it down?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I chose the two you liked and the one that used to be a doctor's surgery."

"That's 'cause I have the best taste in dance studios, honey." She said, making Brittany laugh.

"It's true. Hey, if the detective thing doesn't work out you could choose studios for a living!"

Santana laughed, "It is always good to have a back-up."

"Precisely. Well, I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too." Santana put down the phone and looked at everyone else in the room. Korsak looked unfazed, Frost looked awkward, Maura looked genuinely interested and Jane looked downright amused.

"What?"

"That the Mrs?" Jane quipped. Maura jabbed her with her elbow.

"Very funny. That was Brittany. My girlfriend."

"You're cute together." Maura smiled kindly.

"How'd y-"

"I can tell by your body language and tone of voice that you're comfortable around her and that just hearing her voice makes you happy."

"Yeah. I guess."

Jane's phone buzzed with a text.

_Ned 2 talk com dwnstairs ;) xxxxxxxx_

"Eurgh. My _mother_ wants to talk to me. And she used text language. Ugh, come on Santana; I'll show you the café, if you can call it that. Plus, I need the emotional support."

ooo

"What do you want, Ma?"

"Lovely to see you too, Janie. Ooh, hello, I don't think we've met" Angela turned to Santana, "I'm Angela Rizzoli."

"Santana Lopez."

"Well it's lovely to meet you. Anyway, I overheard Maura on the phone last night-"

"Ma! I told you to stop snooping around!"

"I wasn't snooping! I came in to ask her something and she was on the phone. Anyway, she sounded upset. I think the person was meant to meet her and they cancelled or something."

"OK. Thanks for the heads-up, ma. But _don't _spy on Maura!"

"I wasn't!"

Jane groaned, but accepted the coffee her mother handed her, "That all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, actually; your father called. He wants to take you and Frankie to a Red Sox game this weekend."

"Eurgh, I haven't seen him since he left. This is gonna be awkward."

Angela offered Santana a cup of coffee too, "So you'll go?" She said, delight and hope filling her voice.

"Of course." Angela beamed and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Jane scoffed and turned out of the café, Santana following shortly behind.

"Eurgh, what is this?" Santana complained, having taken a sip of the drink in her hand.

"Oh shit, don't drink the coffee unless it's a caffeine emergency."

ooo

"Jane, please stop drumming your fingers on the desk."

"I'm going crazy, Maur."

"I know, but please desist." Jane huffed dramatically and leant back in her chair, which she was still sharing with Maura. She looked around the room: Frost was amusing himself with his action figure, Santana was filing her already perfectly manicured nails, Korsak was making a dog out of blue tack and Maura was fiddling on her iPad. Just as she was about to suggest they all just go home, the phones rang.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

ooo

**A/N: So this is more filler-y than I originally intended, but I didn't want to cram in the actual homicide bit. I hope I can update soon, but school is being a royal pain in my backside rn. Year 10 is gonna kick my sorry ass. Please review, I'll write quicker! Emily x**


End file.
